User blog:MSExperience/OC Group Questions
*NOTE: Started by https://www.deviantart.com/prenncooder Names and basic personality traits: ''' *Jessie Sanchez - sporty perfectionist with a heart of gold ' *'Arabella Wilson - well-rounded, overdramatic, boy-crazy, overreacts a lot ' *'Alex Sanders - childish tomboy who takes friendship seriously ' *'Ellie Jackson - shy and awkward but sweet and hard-working ' *'Leah Harrison - girly, into fashion, at times can be close-minded ' *'Chloe Winters - dramatic, determined, and optimistic ' *'Gail Edwards - girly, into fashion and writing, the calm one of the group ' *'Daphne Carson - playful, funny, lively, can be flaky at times ' *'Maryann Chang - sophisticated, mature, gossipy ' *'Regina Daniels - hipster, calm, quiet, artistic ''' Who is the... *Most obsessive: Arabella *Most safe/secure: Maryann *Most protective: Jessie *Most defensive: Alex *Most humble: Ellie *Most fearful: Arabella *Most manipulative/deceptive: Alex (usually when pulling off a scheme) *One who travels the most: Chloe (rich family) *Most motivated/driven/passionate: Jessie *Best planner/most organized: Jessie *Most bossy/controlling: Jessie *One who hates school most: Daphne *Most likely to succeed: Ellie *Best with time management: Ellie *Biggest blessing to others: Chloe *Closest with their family: Alex *Glue who holds the group together: Gail *Most embarrassing to have around: Alex *One with the worst memory: Daphne *One most invested in their friends: Gail *One who takes the best care of their body: Jessie *Most athletic: Jessie *One who can never sit still: Arabella *Most hopeful in any situation: Gail *Hardest to notice or remember: Ellie *Fastest on their feet: Jessie *One who weighs the most: Maryann *Most likely to give up: Arabella *Hardest worker: Jessie *Most likely to betray: Leah *Most gentle and docile: Ellie *Most faithful to people/duties/principles: Jessie *Biggest cheater/liar: Alex *Best at managing money: Ellie *Most mature/responsible: Gail *Most likely to show off: Chloe *One with the darkest soul: Alex *Most knowledgeable: Regina *Most difficult for others to relate to: Maryann *One with the most patience: Regina *One who stays in their house most: Ellie *Most self-aware and self-conscious: Ellie *One who always wants to be somewhere else: Leah *First to zone out: Daphne *Most casual: Regina *Most impressive to have around: Chloe *Most afraid of change: Alex *One who just can't let go: Arabella *One with the best handwriting: Ellie *Easiest to hug/cuddle with: Chloe *Most likely to get sick: Ellie *Best with math: Maryann *Most unstable/out of control: Alex *Most underconfident: Ellie *One who can’t be taken seriously: Daphne *Easiest to influence or change: Leah *One who smells the best: Leah *Most dramatic/diva: Arabella *One with the most creativity: Regina *One who just can't shut up: Chloe *Most lazy: Daphne *One who never follows their plans: Arabella *Most unstable/out of control: Alex *Biggest bully to other: Leah *Most willing to sacrifice for other people: Regina *Most alert and focused: Jessie *Best or strongest swimmer: Jessie *Most competitive: Jessie *One with the best grammar: Ellie *Most cultured and well rounded: Arabella *Most ignorant and naive: Ellie *One most prone to injury: Arabella *Most inclusive of other people: Regina *Biggest morning person: Chloe *Most sensitive to people and situations: Ellie *Most involved in school: Jessie *One with the most influence over others: Gail *One with the biggest heart: Arabella *Most likely to kill: Alex (but the stories don't go that dark *Most active online: Maryann *One with the purest heart: Ellie *Most imaginative: Arabella *One who puts the most effort in: Jessie *Mother figure of the group: Gail *One in the most pain: Alex (emotional pain in the early books) *Best with science: Jessie *One with the best clothes: Gail *Fastest thinker/most comprehensive: Gail *Most antisocial/introverted: Ellie *Bottom of the social food chain: Alex *Biggest nuisance to the others: Alex at times *One most invested in side hobbies: Jessie *Most formal: Ellie *Best at telling stories: Maryann *Best at making jokes: Daphne *One who loves school most: Jessie *One who takes the worst care of their body: Alex (she eats a lot of junk food but somehow stays lanky) *Most flirtatious one: Arabella *Most stable-minded: Gail *Most connected to nature: Regina *Most polite and respectful: Ellie *Most intelligent overall: Jessie *Least intelligent overall: Daphne *Physically strongest member: Jessie *Least likely to lose a friend: Gail *Most well-liked in the group: Chloe *Most hated in the group: Leah at times *One with the most disorders: Daphne (ADHD) *One who could never stay up all night: Leah *One who can't say no: Arabella *Most feared or rejected by others: Alex *Worst-looking physically: Alex *One with the best grades: Alex *One who never wants to grow up: Alex *One with the longest hair: Gail *Most stubborn/unyielding: Alex *Most judgmental/harsh: Leah *One who smiles the most: Chloe *Most angry/tense/violent/angsty: Alex *One with the most money of their own: Chloe *Most likely to act fake: Maryann *Most materialistic/worldly: Leah *One who can't resist a party: Maryann *Most likely to give into temptation: Leah *Fastest to shift moods: Leah *Most sketchy/questionable: Regina *Most exclusive of other people: Chloe at times *One who plays the most video games: Jessie *Most socially challenged: Ellie *One who has the least friends: Alex *Best with technology: Maryann *Best leader among them all: Gail Category:Blog posts